This invention relates to an electromechanical cylinder lock.
It is well known that the operation of a cylinder lock mechanism can be controlled by means of an electronic code to be fed from a key. For this purpose the lock can be provided with a blocking member or the like which normally prevents the use of the key. When the code supplied from the key is identified to be correct, a control logic of the lock causes movement of the blocking member into a position allowing turning of the locking mechanism and, thus, opening or release of the lock application. Arranging a blocking member in the lock body and guiding its movements requires space, however, and often also modifications in the construction of the lock mechanism. In order to provide the movement of the blocking member a solenoid with sufficient power and power supply therefor is required, which also makes the construction more complicated and increases the costs thereof.
An aim of the invention is to provide a new electromechanical cylinder lock, in which the control of members in the locking mechanism to be provided as a consequence of an identification of an electronic code to be fed from the key is so arranged that the arrangement is advantageous as to its requirement of space and costs and entails as little changes to the actual locking mechanism as possible. A further aim of the invention is to create a solution, in which the members of a selected locking mechanism can be utilized so that separate blocking members are not necessarily needed.